1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to product containers and particularly to bottom opening pouches useful for containing compositions and materials and consumer products made using such pouches.
2. Description of Related Art
Containers or packaging for products are designed in different sizes and shapes and for different uses. Packages that are easy to open and give a consumer easy access to a product contained in the package are particularly popular. In marketing a product, containers that can be readily displayed are desirable. Similarly, packages that maximize the space of a display and increase the desirable appearance of the display can lead to greater consumer appeal. This can lead to greater sales of the consumer product. Further, many packaged products are harmful if touched or are undesirable to touch. There is, therefore, a need for new containers such as pouches that meet consumer needs, particularly pouches that are easy to open and handle and/or that can dispense its contents without consumer contact with the contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,821 discloses a multipurpose marketing pouch useful for meat products such as poultry products. US20050276885 discloses a self-venting microwaveable pouch for use in heating a food item in a microwave oven. The Pouch includes a rupturable seal having a portion that breaks to release steam generated by a heated food item within the pouch when the food item is sufficiently heated in a microwave oven. US20070148295 discloses a method for manufacturing a food article for immediate consumption that is packed in a flexible plastic pouch-type package kept stable at room temperature. The method involves removing oxygen from the pouch and sealing the pouch after the right amount of meat and sauce are placed in the pouch, sterilizing the pouch, cooling the pouch, and incubating the pouch. US20070184154 discloses a pouch useful for cooking food items, comprising a cover comprising a score layer with a weak portion that ruptures and vents the pouch at a predictable location when pressure within the pouch exceeds predetermined pressure due to hot gases.